trying new things
by cristel sano
Summary: sasuke wants to have some fun with his cute little uke naruto. chocolate windows and a shower is what he uses but who is the real seme in this story hmm read to find out yaoi narutoxsasuke boyxboy lemons
1. chocolate and handcuffes

Trying New Things (NarutoxSasuke) Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, BoyxBoy, Chocolate ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if i did, Naruto and Sasuke would make out in every 2 Ep. lol and Sakura would magically either end up with Itachi or Kakashi heehee

2nd Disclaimer: (Yes it is needed) Blue_Rose_Saya=I have edited my dear friends punctuation and spelling in this due to the understanding that she was rapidly typing away at these new exciting Chapters. Warning, I do not own any of these ideas, they are all copyrighted to my friend. I have not changed and/or changed around anything what so ever in this.. It's too good to do so.. ;p

Chapter 1-Chocolate and Hand Cuffs

Naruto's P.O.V.

I walked into my house after a long meeting with Gaara. I was finally a hokage, everyone seemed to be happy for me. That's when I smelled it, chocolate. Whoever was in my house seemed to know I loved chocolate, I dashed into my kitchen gasping with happiness. There stood Sasuke in nothing but his boxers and he was stirring a big pot of melted chocolate, my two favorite things. Sasuke turned towards me and grinned evilly licking some chocolate off of the wooden spoon. "Hello, Naruto-kun..." He whispered seductively. I gulped, Sasuke was making it hard for me to risk attacking his mostly naked body and making him fuck me hard. "So what's up with the chocolate Sasuke?" Sasuke grinned even more and then he was gone, I gasped. Sounding I was pinned face down on the ground and Sasuke was sitting on top of me. "Naruto, I think it's time we tried something new." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and before I knew it I was shirtless and my hands were handcuffed behind my back. I blushed, "S-Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Sasuke just laughed. Flipping me over, he unbuttoned my pants then leaned down and unzipped them with his teeth. I gasped as I felt myself grow hard. Sasuke grinned up at me grazing his hand over my eritchin through my boxers as he stood up and went to the stove, I watched him with lust filled eyes as he took the melted chocolate and poored it into a small bowl and walked back towards me. "S-Sasuke what are you going to do with that?" Sasuke grinned evilly. "Why, my cute little fox, I'm going to poor it onto your beautiful body then lick up every last drop." I felt myself get harder if it were possible. "But I'm going to poor most of it on to your yummy dick." I blushed. Sasuke knew sometimes I liked it when he talked dirty to me. "S-Sasuke that's so embarrassing." I whispered gazing at him as he pulled off my underwear tossing them somewhere. "Oh Naruto, I love it when you try to make me hard by acting all innocent for me." He whispered licking my dick a tad causing me to shiver. "But I know you like it Sasuke I'll do anything you want because I love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed me passionately, "I love you too Naruto." He said against my lips then without warning I felt a warm liquid poor onto my chest, I watched as Sasuke poured some on my neck stomach then the rest as he said on my dick I shivered at the warm feeling of the chocolate on my skin Sasuke then proceeded to lick the chocolate off of my neck nibbling here and there I moaned "Ah Sasuke that feels s-so good I want more." He laughed against my skin "As you wish." he moved down to my hard nipples and licked the chocolate slowly I threw my head back he was being so slow it was pure torture I gasped loudly when he bit my left nipple sucking on it slightly but then he moved down more licking all the chocolate in his path as he made his was to my lower area I gasped loudly throwing my head back and arching slightly when he took my head slowly into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. "Ah! S-Sasuke," I felt him grin around me then he started sucking gently, god I wish I=I could move my hands then I would be able to put my hand on his head and make him go faster "Ah Sasuke please go faster this is so, so tortures." I moaned Sasuke looked up at me with his lust filled eyes. "What's the magic word Naruto?" I growled low in my thought, "P-please Sasuke." I watched him grin even more, "Please what?" He asked pinching one of my nipples I moaned "Please suck my dick faster Sasuke, make me cum into your perfect mouth." Sasuke laughed, "Ok but only because you look so innocent and sexy." He said going back to sucking faster and faster I threw my head back in bliss happy I was getting what I wanted that's when I cummed Sasuke swallowed all of it and leaned over me. "Ah Naruto you taste so yummy especially with the chocolate, you want to taste?" I nodded my head weakly and Sasuke leaned down to kiss me I could taste myself on his lips and tongue as he slipped it into my mouth begging mine to come out and play with it. And I gladly did, Sasuke broke the kiss we where both panting heavily. Sasuke threw my legs over his shoulders I looked up at him confused "Sasuke what are you doing?" he chuckled "ah my sweet innocent Naruto it's a different way to have sex." I looked at him fearfully "I know that but Sasuke I meant you haven't prepared me at all it will hurt like hell!" Sasuke growled "Ok fine I use your yummy chocolate to do it though." and with that Sasuke stuck his fingers into the melted chocolate and stuck a finger into me I moaned. "Ah Naruto your so tight when was the last time we had sex?" I thought for a bit then replied shivering as he stuck another finger scissoring "W-Well you where on a mission for two weeks and I've been busy so that makes it four weeks since we last had sex." Sasuke sighed adding in a third finger striking me out all the way "Well we can't let that happen again, ah! Look the chocolate is coming out of your cute little hole." I blushed and looked away, "S-Sasuke don't look!" Sasuke chuckled "Are you ready?" I nodded and watched Sasuke take off his boxers and push into me slowly I gasped tears welding in my eyes it felt so different this way as if he was stretching me more my hands had long gone num from mine and Sasuke's weight when the pain mostly subsided I bucked my hips upwards sighing him to continue Sasuke gladly complied and began moving in and out of me slowly then he picked up speed I moaned his name over again and again and began bucking my hips in time with him he reached his hand to my dick and started moving up and down i threw my head back and forth it felt so good! "SASUKE!!!!!" I yelled coming on both of our chests shortly after Sasuke came to we where panting heavily as Sasuke pulled out of me and took off the hand cuffs I rested my head onto Sasuke's chest "I love you" I whispered Sasuke stroked my hair "I love you too"

some where in the village...

"Kakashi-sensei do you know where Naruto is?" Kakashi looked at the medical ninny "Um no I don't, why?" Sakura sighed "Well he said he was going home then Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to meet me at the ramen shop come to think of it Sasuke never showed up either." Kakashi pat her head "Sakura there are things you're better off not knowing, how about we go get something to eat." And with that Kakashi cursed Sasuke and Naruto for doing it when they had promised to go out with Sakura and that they had forgot to help him score Sakura. God couldn't they wait till after they helped him to do it he would never understand them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**oh my goth i still cant belive i wrote this any ways lol i have 2 other chaps to post now i wont post them till i get reviews so if you want to find out what other things sasuke wants to try you have to review! ;D**_


	2. the office

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I hid in Naruto's office waiting for him to finish up for the day today he had to meet with the sound village, then go to the Elementary school to talk to all the kids...... And I knew that despite all the work he had to do that he would still be hyper I heard Naruto walk into the room biding one of the girls good bye and thanks for the help and he sat down at the desk ready to un-wind before going to meet me to go out to eat. I grinned evilly looks like my cute little Naruto didn't notice my presence yet, good. I carefully slid my hand up his legs and up under his shirt I could feel him shiver slightly as my nimble fingers rubbed over his nipples. "Sasuke what are you doing under my desk?" I chuckled. "How did you know it was me it could have been some perv." Naruto stood up pulling me with him. "Sasuke you are some perv." He said laughing. I feigned shock, "Naruto I'm so shocked that you would say that!" "Well it's true, god, hiding under my desk waiting for me like I'm your prey or something." I grinned evilly at him and backed him up against the large window I grabbed his hands with one of mine pinning him and with my other hand I pulled his chin up making him look me in the eyes then I leaned down my lips hovering just a bit over his. "But Naruto-kun don't you know you are my prey?" I watched him shiver satisfied with his reaction I kissed him gently I broke the kiss "S-Sasuke not here! Someone might see us!" Ah, so my cute little uke already knew what i planed to do "Ah but Naruto your already so hard down here." I whispered rubbing my hand over the bulge in his pants Naruto blushed looking away. I grinned pulling off his shirt tossing it somewhere in the room I leaned down and nibbled on his nipple I felt Naruto shiver. Hmmm, I felt almost as if I wasn't getting the full effect of how I could get Naruto after that one time with the hand cuffs and chocolate the way I had got Naruto to react was so nice the way he would shiver violently when I licked the chocolate off his hot body savoring the taste knowing I would never taste anything as yummy again so I stood up and looked at Naruto. Hmmm, what was that one thing I had read on the internet that had to do with Edward and Jacob, oh! That's right I grinned evilly and winked at Naruto walking away.. "Sasuke! You can't just turn me on like that then walk away!" I heard Naruto protest behind me I picked up his tie making sure he couldn't see..... "What makes you think I'm walking away?" I asked behind him now as I put the tie over his eyes making sure he couldn't see a thing I felt him stiffen in front of me grinned standing in front of him again "S-S-Sasuke what are you doing?" ah he was putting up the uke act again so kawaii~ as a reply unzipped his pants pulling them off along with his-wait I mean my boxers ...hmm I wonder how he got them. I helped him step out of them tossing them aside "Naruto why don't you tell me why you where wearing my underwear???" I asked cupping his cheek I watched Naruto's cheeks light up "I-I like to feel close to you when I'm all alone I'm sorry" I chuckled truly touched that Naruto seemed to love me almost as much as I loved him "oh wow Naruto I'm so glad that you care for me so much" I said truthfully I leaned down placing a kiss on his light pink lips it took him a bit to respond most likely because he was blindfolded so he couldn't see anything I pushed my lips harder to his a sudden surge of desire filling me I licked Naruto's lip slipping my tongue into his mouth prodding his with mine Naruto moaned into the kiss arching slightly from what I've read this form of bondage is so popular because of the fact that when one of your 5 senses is impaired the others seemed to be heightened and with your sight gone meanly your touch and hearing are heightened and the fact that you don't know what the other person is going to do it shocks you more those increasing your desire. I pulled away from Naruto and he whimpered at the lost of my touch hmm what would get the best reaction out of him I got down on my knees and without warning i licked the tip of his very hard dick quickly moving away to see how he would react it was better then I could have wished i watched him shiver violently and arch into empty air i chuckled "so cute" i whispered standing up Naruto blushed not knowing what i was planning on doing "ah S-Sasuke why didn't you continue?" "because Naruto i have much better things planed for you" i watched him shiver again with antispashin i held my fingers up to his mouth "suck" i told him Naruto although not able to see got the hint and began sucking on my fingers coating them with his saliva when i figured they where wet enough i took them out then i pushed Naruto harshly against the glass window looking out over the village "eek Sasuke what are you doing" i said nothing as i began preparing him with my fingers Naruto moaning slightly his fillings unsatisfied i bet he had never felt this good in his life i looked down at his member and it even looked harder than before twitching begging for attaching of my mouth and hands it was even dripping with Naruto's pre-cum lots of it i pushed Naruto more firmly to the window wanting to see the way his member looked pressed up against the glass coating it with his pre-cum it was a lovely site that almost made me ram into Naruto on the spot but no this was for Naruto's enjoyment i pulled all three of my fingers at putting my dick at his cute little hole and without warning i plunged all the way inside of him "AAAAAA! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed arching pressing his lower half more to the glass i watched in amusement "why Naruto you look so sexy pressed up against the glass of the window like that do you think that anyone else can see this piece of art?" i asked whispering in his ear moving in and out of him slowly with each thrust he would shiver and moan "ah s-Sasuke i don't want anyone to see me it would be so embarrassing!" Naruto said moaning i suddenly had a idea if i wasn't mistaken i would think that Naruto was turned on by the fact that someone might see us i started thrusting in and out of Naruto i leaned down and whispered into his ear "oh Naruto imagine all the people staring at you getting fucked by your devoted boyfriend and how they stare at the beautiful faces your making and the way your hard cock is pressed up against the glass for everyone to see" i felt him tense up around me and moan loudly tossing his head back this was having a good affect on him i reached my hand in front of Naruto and stared pumping his member in time with my thrusts Naruto braced himself against the glass "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..." i listened to him moan my name over and over i started moving faster i felt Naruto tense up and he yelled my name loudly Cuming all over the glass and my hand i barred my head in the curve of his neck moaning as his insides clamped down on my member i bit Naruto's neck as i came hard. i pulled out of Naruto and took the blind fold off of him his eyes looked as if he had just came back from heaven "i love you Naruto and don't you ever forget that everything i do is for you and only you" i whispered giving him a short kiss "i love you too Sasuke so how about dinner I'm really hungry" he said blushing i laughed tossing him his cloths "sure how about some ramen?"

Who saw Naruto's and Sasuke's show?

Well let's just say that Neji had to go take a really cold shower and clean up the mess from his massive nose bleed

and Kakashi had a more understanding of their relationship and Hinata, well let's just say she's in her room right now writing a yummy yaoi fiction that involves Naruto and Sasuke


	3. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
